Cardiovascular disease is one of the leading causes of death in the United States and most European countries. It is estimated that over 70 million people in the United States alone suffer from a cardiovascular disease or disorder including but not limited to high blood pressure, coronary heart disease, dyslipidemia, congestive heart failure and stroke. A need exists for improved treatments for cardiovascular diseases and disorders.
Remnant-like particle cholesterol (“RLP-C”) represents the cholesterol carried by partially catabolized triglyceride (“TG”)-rich lipoproteins such as very-low-density lipoproteins (“VLDL”) in the fasted state and chylomicron remnants in the post-prandial state. Increased RLP-C levels are generally considered to be atherogenic, and may increase the risk of atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease.